Know Yourself
by Lolly Dream
Summary: A person has many secrets in their heart and often music can be used as a gateway to help with those secrets but what happens when it's used as a curse against the Mugiwara crew? LuffyxSanji / ZoroxSanji / RobinxFranky / Musical
1. Chapter 1 Hide & Seek

**Title:** Know Yourself

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** LuffyxSanji, ZoroxSanji, NamixRobin, FrankyxRobin, UsoppxNami

**Beta Read by:** Feral Inari

**Summary:** A person has many secrets in their heart and often music can be used as a gateway to help with those secrets but what happens when it's used as a curse against the Mugiwara crew? LuffyxSanji / ZoroxSanji / RobinxFranky / Musical

**Warnings:** Naughty language, romance of all flavors! Might be some sex in there too, ^.^; but who knows who will be getting some, mainly a Yaoi / Shounen-ai story though. Also some spoilers if you're not up to date with the manga and anime.

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

There are many things I should be doing right now, but today I was just hit very hard with a plot bunny, and I could not make it get out of my face. Hopefully you all will like this story, as I know yet again I'm doing something very different, and kinda odd. I'm also spreading my wings, and trying takes on other pairings. I hope I do ok with them, though I will be honest, this story will focus mainly on Luffy and Sanji, but like with all my stories, I always let the spot light get passed around, at least a little bit to the others. This story as well will be taking place before the crew got separated and the two year time jump. It's right after Thriller arc so Zoro is still hurt.

Yes this is a musical! I will be using songs that speak to me, and that I feel are right for this story. You're welcome to offer song suggestions, but there is no guarantee I will use them. Still it would be fun to hear what you all come up with.

For this first chapter I will be using the song …

Hide & Seek By: Imogen Heap

You might wish to play it while reading to help set the mood. ^.^

_Music is a powerful way to express ones self, and show ones emotions to the world. With the help of music, many people are able to get through a stressful day of work or school. Music can even help heal a broken heart, or just allow the heart to bleed letting one get out the grief they need to._

_However with every blessing no matter how good it is, someone can always find a way to use it for evil._

May you all find, and know yourself, with the least amount of heartache as possible.

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

- Chapter 1 / Hide & Seek

The Mugiwara crew all sat in the aquarium bar on the Thousand Sunny, in utter silence. They didn't know what to do about there current problem, and already had tried a few things now.

Yesterday they had left the latest island in their travels with no complications, and had set off with smooth sailing. Nothing out of the ordinary … for them at least. The skies had been clear, with a good steady breeze that gave way to help them make good time towards the next island, and they had been on course.

Yet when Sanji had woken up today, being the first one up as normal to start on breakfast, he at once noticed something was not right. The ship was not moving. After getting everyone up, they all ventured up onto the deck for more startling news. All around them was a thick fog. One could hardly see their one's own hand in front of their face.

Franky had been the last on watch, and when he turned in around 4AM all had been well too. So whatever had happened did so within the two hours gap, from when Franky turned in, and Sanji got up at 6AM.

Nami had tried to make sense of their location, but not being able see or having any wind, there was little she could do. Even the log pose on her wrist kept spinning slowly around crazy like. She then had tried sending Zoro up to the crows nest, but the fog was just as bad up there.

Robin had never heard anything about something like this happening in any of her books, and Franky had offered to load the ship up with a cola barrel to Coup de Burst, but most everyone was against that, as they didn't know what they would be flying into, and could end up crashing the ship.

So they had settled for waiting the fog out, and Sanji had made them a large lunch for missing breakfast. The meal had been a rather quiet one as well. Everyone seeming lost in their thoughts, all but Luffy, as he stretched his arms out grabbing at this, and that, stuffing his face as if he was starving to death from having missed one meal.

After lunch everyone, but Luffy and Sanji headed down to the aquarium bar thinking it best to stay indoors, to not let the fog in. Sanji had chose to stay in the kitchen, and clean up, while Luffy whined at the blonde to play a game with him, claiming Sanji never wanted to play with him anymore. With the whining also came Luffy's offer to help Sanji get the kitchen cleaned up, then once that was done, the cook could play for sure, Luffy thought. This of course lead to many things getting broke. Not being able to kick the captain outside, the cook had caved in saying he would play one game, anything to get the captain out of his kitchen before he broke everything.

A deal was settled they would play hide and seek, and Luffy would hide, and Sanji would seek the captain out. Luffy of course not wanting to be alone, and bored had decided to go down into the aquarium bar to find a place to hide. In his mind he had found a grand place under the sheet cover of the cannon there. Not at all seeming to get that his feet, and legs could be seen poking out as he sat on the floor, and waited.

Sanji of course had spotted the captain right away when he entered the room, but paused as he felt very off his game now… He just had a feeling inside him that he could not put into words. Thinking he should sit down for a moment, he took one of the free seats in the middle of the long curved sofa, which called to him. It was near his darling Nami-swan, but also put him right next to the moss-head. The blonde sat down, and said not a word, like the others were doing, all in their own thoughts.

It was almost eerie how hush it had become. Brook was by the balcony door staring out the window at the fog, as nothing else could be seen, and Chopper sat on the floor by the bar on a new rug holding nails for Usopp, as the long nose man was paused in the middle of action, of hanging some pictures on the services elevator. Franky was by the entrance sitting on the sofa with his head down staring at his glove that normally covered his mechanical hand making it look normal, Nami was sitting at the bar with a map looking it over for clues, while Robin stood at her side with a hand to the navigator's shoulder.

Nami frowned at the map, her frustrations with it, and this being the first time Robin had touched her in days, all coming to peak to the limits of red head's cool, as she was not able to enjoy the attention from the older woman due to the predicament at hand. Nami had to figure out a way of this, everyone was counting on her, this was her job!

Nami put the map down from her hands, then and sang out "_Where are we_?" her voice smooth yet tinged with worry, and went on now with more anxiety "_What the hell is going on_?" Her eyes looking up to Robin, only then to see the woman had her blue eyes turned on to Franky, and only him.

Robin watched the large man, her heart feeling as if it were clenching within in her chest, as his pain seemed so clear to her, making her long to go, and comfort him with some kind words, but she did not know what to say that would help. She knew it was not just this situation that had him so down. It had to be about yesterday, on the island.

Not taking her eyes from the blue haired man the historian replied in song back to Nami as her hand dropped from the other woman, "_The dust has only just begun to form_." her voice holding a touch of darkness, and gloom to it, as she could see things were going to get worse for Franky, and maybe with this jam they were in too.

Chopper dragged a nail along through the carpet as yesterday played within his mind. The doctors had laughed at him, making him feel so alien, when he was just as smart as them if not more so. "_Crop circles in the carpet_." his little voice lifted up, as his emotions bubbled with in him, "_Sinking, feeling_," he sang out wondering if it would always be like this for him.

Nami frowned at the woman she loved so, and watched the dark haired beauty look longingly at another, "_Spin me around again_." Nami sang to Robin missing those days before Franky had come, when the woman seemed so much more interested in her. "_And rub my eyes_." She just wanted this sight over with, and stood up, letting her voice sing out louder as her heart tightened with in her chest. "_This can't be happening_." her voice so very sorrowful as she just knew they would be over soon.

Chopper's voice lifted up again, "_When busy streets__, __a mess with people__, __would stop to hold__, __their heads heavy_." His fear would always be met no matter where he went. The doctor sniffled as tears started to come down his cheeks. No matter how much stronger he got, how much smarter, people would see him as a toy, or a monster, nothing in between. How could people be so empty headed to not see him for who he truly was?

Luffy peeked out from the sheet he was under, and looked to Sanji forcing a smile to his face. Silly cook, he just needed to be reminded, "_Hide and seek_" came Luffy's voice in song with a hint of worry.

Franky went on staring at the glove in his hand, the rip in it that Nami had sewn up for him last night. He had never really been embarrassed before about how he was, but yesterday in the middle of that busy street market, it had made him feel so small. His eyes turned then to his metal uncovered hand. It's not like he wouldn't have done what he did all those years ago again, but was it wrong to wish to be like others now, and then? "_Trains and sewing machines_." Franky sang his voice sounding rather mournful.

Brook's head turned back to the room, and the crew that now replaced his old one. Even in a room with them all, he could still feel all those years he had been alone chocking at him. "_All those years_." came his well practiced voice, as it felt like his heart had just fallen to his stomach … he didn't even have will to make a joke about such a thought right now. He could tell a million jokes, but it never did take away the pain. "_They were here first_." he then sang, thinking back to the crew he had lost, the years, and how he now tried to go on in this so called life of his, in this other time, that truly made him feel like an old man, even if it seemed like only yesterday he was in his prime dancing, and singing with that first crew of his.

Usopp's hand gripped tighter on the hammer he held, as his eyes watered staring at that nail he had put in the wood of the services elevator. This small action had flared up such a powerful memory with in him. After his mother had passed away, he had removed the pictures from the walls, and here he was now putting up some. It seemed wrong somehow. "_Oily marks appear on walls_." He sang as the tears in his eyes started to spill down his cheeks. Lifting up his arm he wiped as his eyes with the back of his hand as he then sang out again only to make himself cry that much more, "_Where pleasure moments hung_." She had been a good woman, a good mother, it was not fair she had been taken, that all those pictures mocked him of days she lived, only then to rub his face in the fact she was not there anymore. Would it be like that for these photos now too, of this crew he thought of as family? Of course if something like that did happen, he would fight against it like he had back then, and how he now strongly stood up to such dangers with this new family's help, but in truth was he not still just some scared little boy that told lies to please people?

Having still gotten no responses out of Robin, as the historian went on looking at Franky, Nami's head turn to Usopp seeing him crying. She took a step toward him as her eyes fell to the framed group photo in his hand. They were all so much like family. Was that why Usopp was crying? Was he missing his own family? She knew his pain of losing a mother. "_Before the takeover_." Nami sang to Usopp drawing the man's attention to her, and making them both take steps to each other. "_The sweeping insensitivity_." If they had not come into Usopp's life when they had, he could have suffered a fate like her own village or worse. She would never wish that on anyone, especially not Usopp.

"_Of this still life_." Robin cut in finishing for Nami, as her attention had finally been drawn back to the other woman, only to now see Nami seemed so intent on the long nose man. Now it was Robin that was ignored as Nami and Usopp looked into each other's eyes sharing a moment of understanding on some other higher level with each other.

"_Hide and seek_" butted in Luffy keeping his voice light, and as happy as he could, as his eyes watched Sanji's hand, and Zoro's slowly creep closer together, till they were touching.

Franky's voice again sang out, "_Trains and sewing machines_." As he kept staring at his hands he wondered if the people, from yesterday, were right. He then slipped his shades down over his eyes as they started to water. He didn't want to be thought of as something cold and unloving. He had tons of love to give. He was not a "thing", things could not love and he could. He had tons of love to give. Yet with so much of him machine did it really make him different?

"_You won't catch me around here_." Usopp sang over Franky as he stared into Nami's eyes. He felt closer to her then anyone on this ship, as she really understood him, but how, how could he forget about Kaya?

Standing there now alone, ignored, Robin could not help but remember that first time loneliness set in her. People always turning their backs on her, and finally then when she had her mother back, she was gone. "_Blood and tears_." sang the raven haired beauty, her voice cracking on the last word, as tears burst to her eyes all at once due to the stabbing feeling within her heart. Franky looking up to her and at once she went to him, letting him hold her in a hug.

Brook's ever skillful voice came out again, "_They were here first_." He then turned back to look out to the fog, as tears dribbled down from empty eye sockets. Even if these people were so kind to take him in, they would never be able to truly understand him. Part of that loneliness he had picked up over the years, would never be washed from him. He had to remember he was the new person not them, or better yet a resold item that could not be used anywhere else.

Sanji's hand tightened over top of Zoro's, and he lifted his head, and looked at the green haired man that was looking back at him. His heart started to speed up. If only Zoro would say it, he could let himself say it, as well knowing it would not be weakness. "_Mmm, what'd you say_?" he sang to Zoro.

Seeing that look in that one visible blue eye, a worry set in Zoro. Was the blonde worrying over what had happened yesterday again? Letting himself give into the need of the blonde, he tried to comfort him, "_Mmm, that you only meant well_?" sang the swordsman, his hand tightening on the blonde's only to end up with Sanji pulling his hand away. Zoro questioned if the blonde was really that hurt by yesterday, and tried again, "_Well, of course you did_." He sang this time with more feeling.

"_Mmm, what'd you say_?" sang Sanji with a touch of anger to his voice. He sought for understanding, and love, and the damn green-top threw his feelings in his face, by bringing up yesterday? How could he like such an insensitive man?

Zoro frowned losing his patience, seeing the anger rise within the blonde, "_Mmm, that it's all for the best_?" As Sanji looked away from him, he reached out to the other man's face, not wanting Sanji to turn away from him anymore, and tugged the blonde's head back by his chin. "_Of course it is_." assured Zoro, trying now to sound more sure, after all, what had happened yesterday, had not been planned out in that town. It was not Sanji's fault it had happened.

Sanji's anger was starting to get hard to hold, as yesterday's memories started to play again in his mind making the tears come up again, yet still he fought against the feelings, "_Hmm, what'd you say_?" his voice this time coming out softer more fragile.

"_Hmm, that it's just what we need_." sang Zoro feeling hope within him that he was getting through to the idiot now. How could he like someone so much, when they were as stupid as this blonde?

Frowning Sanji reached up, and pulled Zoro's hands from him, and looked away, "_You decided this_." How could it ever be called a good thing what he did? It had saved Zoro's life, but at the cost of another's, not that he ever wanted the moss-head gone. Oh god no! The tears started to fall then. He could not help, but feel like a murder. "_What'd you say_?" he then sang, even with his tears, he refused to be fully weak in front of Zoro. If that happened everything he had been working for would fail … no not till Zoro said it. Not until Zoro said it, until then it could not be thought of as anything else, but a weakness, not until Zoro made it strength, and said it.

Zoro stiffened at the clear rejection. He was getting really tried of this. He really didn't know why he tried so much with the fool. "_Hmm, what did she say_?" his eyes turned to Nami, knowing full well the cook had not talked to her about it yet, and that it would hurt Sanji to be reminded such a thing. As Zoro saw Sanji started to cry harder now he knew he had gone too far, and reached out again to the blonde taking his hand. Why …why did they always have to be like this, he questioned, as a single tear came to his eye, and leaked down cheek in a long trail that then fell from his chin, and onto his and Sanji's intertwined hands.

Luffy always the happy go lucky fellow, had his face drop into heartbreak as Zoro, and Sanji acted out so publicly their feelings for each other. Of course he knew that they were together, but it had always been a secret until now, so he had always had hope. "_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_." With the way the two fought it was so clear, but Luffy would always smile, and laugh about it, making light of it as he could. Only Nami knew about his feelings for Sanji. It might be a bit of the reason she tried to split them up so much, as Luffy knew Nami felt bad for him, but he just didn't want to cause Sanji any problems. "_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs_" Luffy always had, had hope that Sanji would wake up, and just realize that they were made for each other. With all the kindness the cook showed him, and the words he said to him, when no one else was around, he had always been sure of that … until now.

Nami's heart cracked a little bit more as Usopp turned away from her then, to hang the picture up on the nail that was already set up for it. "_Paper word cut-outs_" sang Nami softly under Luffy's voice. Was rejection all she would ever get from those who she reached out to?

"_Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you_." Luffy sang. His and Sanji's time together, what little they have had of it, was maybe just all lies in his head. Every word the blonde said to him, he could come up with at least ten different things it could really mean. So often he would sit, and stare out at the ocean, and think about the time he had spent with the cook and what more he could do to get Sanji's attention. Yet as he watched Sanji and Zoro, maybe the words Sanji said were just words after all and nothing more.

The navigator looked back to Robin, and gasped, looking at Robin holding so tightly to Franky, as the couple were crying, and holding on to each other as if they were the last two people on earth. Robin said she loved Nami, but the red haired navigator could hardly trust those words now. "_I don't believe you_." sang Nami again under Luffy's voice.

The Captain now stood letting the sheet fall away from him, as he shook his head at the pair before his brown eyes, "_You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_." He sang sadly wishing so much for another truth, but how could he keep lying to himself. After all he was not a very good liar. Part of him still clung to hope, more wanting there to still be hope than anything else, as it would help to dull the pain that was now tearing at his heart. "_Hide and seek_." came Luffy's voice with a sniffle as his head fell downwards to stare at the floor, a less painful sight.

Nami kept watching the two as her heart was breaking. Why had she told herself different all those weeks? "_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_" Robin could deny it all she liked but words meant nothing when the truth was right here so blindly bright in front of her. "_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs_." It should be her that the older woman went to when needing comfort not him, not ever him.

"_Hide and seek_." Luffy sang out weakly under Nami's voice as the tears rolled down his cheeks, and his fists balled up at his sides, trying so hard to smile, but it felt like his heart was being ripped out at the thought Sanji would never in time come to him.

"_Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you_." Nami's voice lifted up loudly, yet smoothly through the room, as her feelings bared themselves raw. All the times 'I love you' was whispered in the dark had been nothing, how could they have been something, with what was now before her? "_You don't care a bit, you don't care_." Their love, it had all been a sham. Was she just a child to the woman? Is that why Robin wanted Franky now, and not her? "_You don't care a bit_." Why, why would Robin not think to let her have a chance to prove she was better than that man for the historian?

Luffy stepped over to Nami, and closer to the two on the sofa holding hands, and letting their feelings show so clearly. Why, why would Sanji not seek him out like he promised? "_Hide and seek_." sang out the young captain again, softly under Nami's voice.

Tears started to leak onto to her flushed cheeks, as her eyes seemed to refuse to look away from the man who had his arms around Nami's lover. "_Oh no, you don't care a bit_" Did they not even care she could see them? Had they no shame? "_Oh no, you don't care a bit._" What was so wrong with her that Robin would seek another, she questioned, as her heart bled, as much as the tears poured from her eyes, making their way messily down her cheeks.

How was he supposed to give up? How was he supposed to not love Sanji? "_Hide and seek_." Luffy sang ever so softly now, and sniffled pulling his head away from the heartbreaking sight of Sanji and Zoro, to look to Nami, as the red head seem to finally be able to draw her eyes away from where she had been looking to gaze at the captain in return.

Together the two friends looked at each other seeing one another's tears, and knew they were suffering the same. Nami and Luffy then sang out together, "_Oh no, you don't care a bit_." Their heartbreak matching their sad notes in the song, "_You don't care a bit_." Each wanting to now be able to do something for the other, but the grief of there own heart keeping them there, in place, just looking at each other helpless to the pain. "_You don't care a bit_." There voices soared, and slowly came down ending the song softly, and ever so beautifully.

The room was hush again besides the soft sounds of crying from them all. Each deep in heartache, yet as the time ticked on, they started to each question how they had let themselves fall so deeply into such a depressed state, and so publicly.

Slowly those together pulled away from each other uncomfortably, as everyone was now looking at each other oddly. None of them sure if what had happened really had just happened, or not.

After some time of no one speaking up, it was finally Usopp that broke the silence. "Did we all just break out into song?" the long nose man asked, holding tightly to this weird freaked out feeling, favoring it over what had just happened, and to help keep away the feelings of pain inside his heart.

The others looked around at each other then looked back at Usopp and nodded yes. Each rather freaked out about it, and rightly so.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

* * *

**A/N's:** And there is the first chapter. I know a weird opening. I'm sorry x.x; hopefully I have not scared you all away by now and you all will keep giving it a try, as I promise to work on making it, striving to make it better for you all.

_Next Chapter_ ~ Flashback to play out what happened yesterday before they all found themselves cursed. Letting you see all of the drama that each Franky, Chopper and Sanji went through as well as some other stuff!

I hope to get some reviews, as I would love to hear what you guys think so far of this first chapter.

Also for all of you interested I made my very first forum and would be honored if you came to check it out. *x* (Chopper star eyed face!)

It can be found on my profile by clicking the forums button up top.

Thanks for your time and hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	2. Chapter 2 Yesterday

**A/N's:** This chapter will have **no** singing within in it, however to help keep you in the mood of the musical theme, my I suggest these two songs …

For Act One - Song: Sonnenschein By: Wise Guys

For Act Two - Song: Ne Nande By: Rie Yoshizawa

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

- Chapter 2 / Yesterday

( ~ ACT ONE ~ )

*_Flashback_*

"Yosh! Adventure time!" cried out the captain, as he ran across the ship's deck, getting ready to rocket himself off the ship to the near by sandy shore, only to find his face smashed down onto the wooden deck he had been running across, due to his navigator popping him in the back of the head with one of her balled up fists.

"There is no way we are letting you go off by your self after what happened last time!" glared the redhead, as she then put her hands to her curved hips. "We all stick together ... but, Brook you stay, and guard the ship." she then ordered. "We can't stay here long or the log pose will reset." she then reminded, as the crew made there way to the Mini Merry.

Luffy peeled himself from the deck, and ran to catch up with everyone, as Brook shouted words of encouragement and good health wishes.

They had not been planning to stop here due to the log pose not pointing to the island for their course, but everyone seemed to have desires, and needs that could be met by a quick trip here, and hopefully quell the restlessness the crew had been feeling. Brook having been the exception to seeming restlessness, Nami had figured him the best person to miss out, and stay behind for the safety of the ship.

After securing the Mini Merry at the shore the group headed around the cove they had picked to hide the ship in, and made their way into the rather large town. The town's people, none the wiser of the crew being pirates, seemed to pay no mind to them.

"Ok its best we quickly get the supplies, and have a look around, then head back." Nami once again took lead trying to be the sensible one of the group.

"Haii Nami-swan." cooed out the cook, finding the redhead so cute when she took charge like that.

Zoro looked between the cook and the navigator, and crossed his arms looking away. "Tch who made you boss witch?"

"Oi!" growled out Sanji, as he was suddenly in the swordsman's face. "Don't be rude to Nami-swan!" his face now inches from the green haired man's. All of the blonde's attention pulled to Zoro, and only Zoro.

Nami stole a glance at Luffy, and then pushed her way between Zoro and Sanji, clocking them both on the head to leave big puffy lumps. "That's enough both of you. We don't have the time for this."

"Excuse me." said a small cloaked figure as it bumped into Nami out of the blue.

"Hey watch it asshole!" yelled Sanji forgetting about the lump on his head, to once again defend his fair maiden.

Zoro on the other hand was still rubbing his lump, but also frowned at the small figure, while the rest of the gang didn't seem to pay much attention.

Nami frowned at the inconvenience, and turned back around after the small figure went past them; only then Nami froze in place as realization hit her on what had just happened. "My money!" she gasped out in utter shock. She had just been robbed! Her of all people! She whipped around to look at the small figure trying to sneak away, "Someone stop him! He has my money!" she cried out pointing to the figure.

The little figure froze shakily in place on one foot rather startled, then suddenly sprang to life to try and make a run for it, only to find his feet being held down to the ground by a pair of hands coming up out of the earth. "Ahhh let me go, let me go!" cried the small figure.

Robin had her arms crossed over her chest, as she used her devil fruit power to stop the thief. The others now crowded around the figure with frowns, as Nami stuffed her hand into the dark cloak the person was wearing, and pulled out her coin purse.

"You have a nerve stealing from me!" she huffed, more pissed she had let herself be robed then the person actually taking her beloved money. She then jerked the cloak off the figures head, and gasped.

A pair of purple eyes stared up at her, as short curled black hair framed a pale baby face. The kid had to be no older then seven if that. "Give that back! It's mine! I stole it fair, and square!" argued the kid.

Nami let the shock slip from her, and sneered as she leaned down. "Not if you can't keep it, it's not." she mocked.

The young boy's fists clenched tightly to his sides, as he glared up at the woman. "I'm not going to be poor forever you know! And when I'm not, people like you will never look down on me again! I'm going to be the richest man in the world!"

Nami laughed, "I hope you're not planning to get there by your bad pick pocketing skills." she teased. In truth she was rather impressed a kid could have gotten as far as he did with her money.

A pout came on the kid's face now making him look just adorable. "No! I'm going to make a map of the world! And everyone will one want one, and buy copies from me, and I will be rich!" he informed.

Nami stood back up straight, and blinked looking at the kid. The words he spoke haunting her from memories of her own past. She turned, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "You can let him go Robin. He is of no trouble to us."

"As you wish Nami-san." Robin replied giving a small knowing smile to the other woman, as her devil fruit power broke, ending with a small flush of flower petals around the boy's leg.

The kid stumbled for a moment, and then barley caught the objects thrown at him from Nami. Holding his two hands closed around the objects he pulled it back to his chest, and opened his hands up to see what it was. A few coins rested there in his palms, and he blinked looking up to watch Nami walk away with the rest of the crew. He suddenly then ran after them, and skidded to a stop in front of them blocking their path. "I don't take charity!" he yelled clenching his fist tightly around the money.

"Oh …ok then give it back." smirked Nami.

The boy stiffened then and shook his head. "No. It can be payment for this!" he then pulled out a folded map, and offered it to Nami.

The woman took it, and opened the folded paper up, and looked over it. She was surprised yet again. It was only a map of the town, but very well detailed, and carefully drawn out. She smiled. "Alright then I will keep this."

"Whaa I'm hungry." whined out Luffy.

"I just fed you an hour ago at breakfast." glared the cook to the captain.

"Yeah but like you just said that was an hour ago." Luffy replied with a serious look on his face.

Sanji face-palmed, and shook his head.

"Eh there is a bar across town, and their food is the best in town, but it's a bit of a rough place and a lot of gambling goes on there, though they all suck, and lose all the time to passing pirates." laughed out the young boy.

"Food! Let's go!" Luffy cheered.

Beli signs were in Nami's eyes, as she thought about easy winnings. "Well it couldn't hurt to drop by for a bit." smiled the woman.

Zoro rolled his eyes, and the cook went into a flurry of praise over how it was such a good idea Nami had.

Chopper had his nose in a medical book that he'd bought from the last island, and was reading up on some new techniques he had never heard before.

Franky seemed to be somewhere else, as he kept looking away from Robin, and off into the sky. The looks did not go unnoticed by Robin, and it made her wonder if there was something Franky wanted to say to her. Try as she might to keep her attention on the on going conversations she kept looking over to Franky.

Usopp however looked like someone had put live crabs in his pants, as his bottom lip pushed up. "A rough bar? Oh no I don't think I can go there. I feel my I-can't-go-to-rough-bars-disease acting up again."

Chopper looked up at that in alarm, "Oh no is it fatal?"

"Very!" Usopp confirmed, and faked coughing up blood with a splatter of ketchup.

As Chopper started to freak out over Usopp, Nami went on walking with the kid, the others trailing after.

"Thanks for the tip kid. What's your name anyways?" Nami questioned.

"Me? Oh I'm Dai. You guys are the Straw hat pirates right?" the kid questions.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the kid. "What makes you say that?"

The kid pulled out bounty posters from his cloak, and showed them. "I collect them! And try to rob from the best thieves out of the groups to improve my skills. This was the first time I ever got caught … well besides those other times I did get caught." laughed out the kid rubbing the back of his head as he walked along with them.

Nami smiled, liking the kid more and more.

Dai looked to Zoro out of the corner of his eye, the smile from his face disappearing for a moment, then the odd look was suddenly gone, and he was all smiles again. "Hey I see everyone, but this Blackleg guy, and the skeleton. Are they guarding your pirate ship?" he then questioned.

Sanji hunched over as he kept walking, a dark gloom surrounding him.

"Eh, what are you talking about? Sanji is right here." Luffy looked oddly to the kid, as he pointing one of his thumbs at the cook

Dai held up the drawing wanted bounty poster of Sanji, and compared it by the side of the cook's face. "Ohhh I see it now." he nodded.

Zoro burst into laughter, as Sanji bristled, only then to quickly grab the poster, and rip it to shreds, making paper fly every which way, until there was nothing left, and he was a steaming panting mess.

"Come on, or we we'll leave you behind." Zoro called out, making the cook realize everyone else had kept walking, leaving him to act like a psycho alone.

Dai went on talking to Nami telling her about all the town had to offer. "Oh yeah and Old man Makzie, he has been going on for weeks now about his extra stock at his butcher shop. He says if he can't sell it soon he is going to have to toss it, and let it go to waste to make room for the new shipment coming in."

Finally in control of himself again Sanji pulled out a cigarette, and lit it up. "Where is this shop?" he asked softly.

Dai pulled out another copy of his town maps, and showed the blonde on it, letting him also have a copy.

"Thanks. Nami-san I think it best if I go there, and skip the bar. I'll get a good deal on the meat so please don't worry, or miss me too much." Sanji cooed to the redhead.

"Yosh meat! I will help!" Luffy offered.

Sanji paled, and could just see it now, Luffy in a butcher shop. "Huh…" his mind raced. "Sorry Captain, but Zoro-kun already offered to help me before we left the ship!"

"Oi!..." Zoro grunted out looking up, and over at the blonde, as his services were offered up like that.

Nami frowned. She could see the problem with Luffy going, but it still felt wrong to let those two go off alone together but … Luffy in a butcher shop?

"I need someone to help carrying things back to the ship, and you're the perfect pack mule. Just think of it as more training." Sanji added that last bit just to mock the swordsman a bit further.

Zoro however thought it over, and then shrugged. He guessed he could always get a drink at the bar after they were done, and training was more important, clearly the joke having gone over his head.

After the cook, and the swordsman left, Dai spoke about two more places, making more of the group split up even more. Chopper had headed off alone, to the town lodge, to catch a doctors' conference going on. Franky and Robin together, much to Nami's displeasure, headed to the street market part of town. Robin wanting to see the rare books they had to offer there, while Franky wanted to pick up a few odds and ends he needed to keep up with repairs of the ship.

This left Usopp, Nami and Luffy with the kid as they went on to the bar. Yet as they reached their destination Dai made his farewells with Nami, and the others, claiming he had to go to work, but would promise to see them again before they left today to say goodbye.

As the trio headed into the bar they found it rather packed, and a bit rowdy, but Luffy loved it, and went straight to the bar to order everything on the menu they had to offer. Usopp nervously sat next to Luffy, and ordered himself a drink, while the navigator was already working the crowd, getting men to buy drinks for her, and sitting her at a table for a round of cards.

Within the hour Usopp was feeling very much at home, as he had an audience of some local drunks, and was boasting on huge tales of his adventures, all of them being lies of course, as Luffy stuffed down another plateful of food. Having gone unwatched the captain had eaten so much he was now ballooned up, and still packing it away. Nami however was busy in a win all, or lose all game, and it now came down to the last hand.

"Full house!" grinned the nearly toothless other pirate across the table from Nami. He then reached to collect his winnings, but Nami stopped him.

"Not so fast … I believe my four aces beat that." she smiled, and laid the cards down one by one.

"No way! You cheated!" roared the enraged man getting to his feet.

"Not hardly. Lady Luck is just more kind to me." winked the navigator as she pulled her haul in to her.

The pirate reached out, and grabbed Nami by the arm painfully so. "You're not leaving here with my money, and treasure map bitch!"

Nami frowned up at the man, refusing to bow down to the pain he was exerting on her arm. "Then you should have thought of that before you bet it all, and lost it. It's mine now so get your hands off me." she warned. Surely Luffy would have her back.

The pirate jerked Nami to her feet, and she at once looked back, calling for Luffy. However the captain had over stuffed him so much he had fallen asleep, and was currently drooling on the bar top, snoring loudly.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out again, then looked back just in time to see the man raise his other hand to her, about to hit her. She shut her eyes tightly, and flinched.

"Usopp hammer!" cried out the sniper as he suddenly came out of nowhere to try and save the navigator.

The pirate paused in his actions, and looked to Usopp, and glared at the man. The pirate not hurt at all, but now even more pissed then before.

"Ahh! Usopp Hammer, Usopp Hammer, Usopp Hammer, Usopp Hammer!" cried out the sniper many times over.

The pirate growled letting go of Nami, and went after Usopp now, leading to him having to chase the long nose man around the bar. Usopp ran for his life, "Ahh Nami save me!" he cried out, crawling under a table only to have it ripped away by the pirate, and making Usopp go on the run yet again.

"Hit him again!" cried out Nami.

"That didn't work!" replied the long nose man, as he now ran along the bar top.

"Hit him harder!" was Nami's wise advice, as she was busy stuffing her winnings in a sack. She was not too worried, after all Usopp was very fast. So long as he didn't get caught …

"Ahhh!" cried out Usopp as he was pinned down next to a sleeping Luffy.

The pirate held Usopp tightly by the shirt not letting Usopp go. "You're gunna pay for those cheap shots, and getting in my business." he informed, as he then drew back his fist.

Usopp saw his life flash before his eyes, as Nami started to run over to try and help, since the situation had became serious.

Luffy suddenly then stretched out his arms, and yawned out. As the rubber man did this his fist collided into the pirate's jaw, and more of the man's teeth were lost, as he also lost his grip on Usopp, and went flying back, crashing into numerous tables, and making a large hole in the wall. It was a clear K.O. hit.

Luffy looked back, and blinked. "Eh?" he then scratched his head, his straw hat tilting to one side, as he tried to figure out what was going on. Seeing now all the angry people, and the guy he had knocked though the wall, the captain got up from his stool. His body waddling as he did this, still being ballooned up, and then bowed as best as he could in this state. "Gomen." he then simply said, having no clue he had just saved Usopp.

One of the angry bar crowd yelled out, "Like that's going to make it all better!"

Luffy bowed again, "Gomen Nasai?" he tried.

Another angry person yelled out, "We won't forgive you!" Many within the crowd roared out in agreement.

"Oh look at the time, we really should be off now." laughed out Nami, and pulled Usopp to his feet. The man still in shock he had not got hit.

"Awe but Nami," Luffy whined standing up, "I'm still hungry."

Nami's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at Luffy's statement. She was just about to question the captain till someone in the angry crowd yelled out, "Get them!"

Nami and Usopp now pushed Luffy along.

"Eh where are we going?" Luffy asked as he was now trying to be made to fit through the doorway.

"I found out during my card game we only have a few more hours left to be here before the log pose sets. So we need to go find my treasure that's somewhere on this island, stated from the treasure map I won!" Nami cried out pushing with her shoulder like Usopp, as both tried to get the Captain out of the door.

"Dammit Luffy, why did you have to eat so much!" Usopp whined getting a bit frantic now as the crowd rushed them.

Luffy threw up both his arms, "Yosh! Adventure time!" and suddenly the wood around the door broke, and Luffy went rolling out the door with Usopp and Nami attached. The trio rolled down the street, and then Usopp and Nami came free, as they lay in the middle of the street dizzy as all hell while Luffy, like a big rubber ball, bounced into a near by cart sending him flying, and pin balling around leaving many broken stands and windows, and even more angry people.

As Luffy flew over Nami and Usopp he suddenly popped back to his normal size, and crashed down on top of Usopp. The sniper grunted out in pain, but then got dragged to his feet along with Luffy by Nami.

"Let's get out of here!" Nami cried as more people now started to rush at them.

The trio ran, as Luffy laughed, finding it all very funny now, much to the annoyance of his two crewmates. After some time they escaped the angry towns people, and Nami using the map she had won, lead them to where the treasure was.

As they walked through the dark tunnels of a cavern Usopp held on to one of Nami's shoulders, a cold sweat running over his face. "Ah I think we should go back … wait for Zoro and Sanji to come back!" as he would feel a lot safer with those two around.

"No time for that, anyways we are fine, we have Luffy." Nami tried to reassure. Both sniper and navigator then looked over to their captain, who was walking along, seeming bored, with a finger crammed up his nose, just picking away. It was not a very reassuring sight.

As Nami started to rethink this plan, when Luffy's face lit up in excitement, "Look a light!" and ran off.

"Eh Luffy wait!" cried out Usopp, and both him and Nami ran after their captain as Luffy lead them to a brightly lit cavern. Many figures were carved into the stone walls and could be seen in poses of dance, as pillars sat around with copper plates on top of them, filled with oil that was being used to keep the place well illuminated. Yet the big attraction was the stone stairs in the middle of the room leading up to a grand throne where what looked like a solid gold shamisen sat. Nami's eyes lit up at once, she started for the treasure when they all then noticed a man sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Then man looked up from reading a book, his purple eyes seemed to shine as he looked to the three. He then stood up politely and bowed. His long black curly hair hanging down his back in a tight braid along his dark cloak as he made his formal greeting, "Hello."

There was little other then they could do to such a polite greeting so in union the three bowed back, and repeated the man's word, "Hello."

The man now stood up straight, and put his book away in his cloak, "Have you come here for the golden shamisen?" he then questioned.

"Yeah we are here for the treasure." Luffy was quick to answer with a big smile on his face, and that got him hit by Nami for being so upfront.

The man nodded, "Ah alright, I suppose I should do something to stop you then."

At this news the trio suddenly readied themselves for an attack but … it didn't come.

With a heavy sigh, the man sat back down again, "No … stop … don't take it."

Usopp blinked as he watched this man lean back lazily. "That's it?" he could not help but question.

"Please?" the man then offered.

Luffy laughed out, "You're funny! Heh, what's your name? I'm Luffy!" he said now standing by the man.

The man smiled up at the rubber captain, "I'm Daichi, the guard of the golden shamisen."

"A bit of slacker though for a guard aren't ya?" Nami could not help but ask, but then her eyes shot up to the treasure before them. It was rather lucky. Maybe lady luck was really on her side today!

Daichi shrugged, "Most people don't want to take it after I tell them about the curse it comes with."

"Curse!" cried out Usopp.

"Oh yes a very nasty one at that. It makes all your feelings come to the surface, even the ones you didn't know you had. It drives many insane, others to kill themselves, but if that does not happen it will slowly kill you of a broken heart." the guard informed.

"That's silly there is no such thing as curses!" Nami huffed.

Luffy seemed to be thinking this over.

Nami worried Luffy would pass on this chance with the treasure sitting right there spoke up again, "Luffy he is just kidding, he just does not want to have to fight you. Besides if it is cursed, which it's not, we can just sell it at the next island before anything bad happens, ne?"

Luffy then nodded. It seemed like a smart plan, Nami always came up with smart plans.

As Nami started on her way to get the treasure, the man spoke up again, "You really don't want to do that Miss. I'm warning you now you won't be able to get rid of it once you pick it up unless you bring it back here. Though if you try to return it, I will have to kill you."

Luffy frowned, "Hey I thought you were a nice guy!"

Daichi flashed a wicked smile, "Oh don't you worry about me. I know what I am, but the real question is do you know yourself?"

The captain frowned at this. "I know who I am. Like I said I'm Luffy."

Nami now plucked the shamisen from the thrown as Usopp looked like he was going to pass out any moment now. "Nami maybe you should just put it back now." Usopp said as the navigator made her way down the stairs.

Daichi looked over to Usopp, "If she tried now I would have to kill her."

Luffy frowned more, "Come on lets go guys. This guy is a jerk!"

As the trio headed out, to go back to the ship, Daichi called out after them ever so politely, "Sayonara, see you in the next life."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

( ~ ACT TWO ~ )

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

As all that was going on, we now take a look to see how the others' day has panned out. Our first look takes us to the first crew member that had been split up from the group, Brook.

The skeleton was laid out on the deck snoring away in a deep sleep, as a tea cup sat by him and his violin. Slowly sleep pulled back from the man and he woke to stare up at blue sky and white puffy clouds over head. For but a moment he was lost to where he was. First thinking he was back on his old ship, with his old crew, sailing the seas, but then the tragedy of what happened to his old nakama returned to him, and a panic set in that he was all alone.

Brook sat up with a jerk looking around, and sighed in relief. He was alone, but he was not on that old ship, he was on this new one, his new nakama would return to any time now.

The man turned his empty eye sockets up to the sky once more. They would be coming back. He didn't have to worry, he reminded himself again. The truth of it was that he had wanted to go with them to the island. The musician wanted to go more than anything so he would not be alone anymore, but he refused to be trouble for them. Someone had to guard the ship, and he felt honored that they all thought him capable of such a task, so he had stayed, taken up the job, and wished them well.

Still he also wished someone would have stayed behind with him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Chopper sat alone at a table in the town lodge with a frown on his face. The lecture that had been given was amazing, and he had fully enjoyed it, but was rather upset his questions had not been taken. To make it worse, everyone seemed to be avoiding him.

A few doctors then came over to his table, and hope swelled within his chest.

"Oh this table is free, how about here?" asked one of the doctors to the other men he was with.

"I don't think it's free, it seems like someone's kid has left their toy here."

"Eh, what fool brought a kid to this meeting?"

Chopper stood up on his chair, "I'm not a toy you bastards!" that had been the last straw. There was just only so much one man could take.

One of the men stepped back looking at Chopper in horror. "My god the beast can talk!"

"How did this creature get in here!" another man said, and then waved his hands at Chopper, "Shoo, shoo, back to the forest with you."

Chopper felt fully embarrassed now, "I'm a man, and a doctor! I have just as much right to be here as any of you!"

The small group of doctors blinked, and stared at Chopper for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"A doctor he says!" said one wiping a tear from his eye.

"Maybe a vet, but surely you don't mean you practice medicine on humans!" said another in shock.

"Of course he does not -…" the other man was cut off there.

"I most certainly do! I'm a great doctor and was taught by -…" Chopper was now cut off by more laughter, making the small doctor blush brightly under the fur on his cheeks.

"Any good doctor would know an animal's fur is not good for a patient, what if you let some of your dirty fur fall in when having the person cut open. They could get an infection and die."

Another laughed out, "You're giving him the credit of being a good doctor, or knowing what that means." This making them laugh all the harder.

It had been one thing to be made fun of for being different, but to have his medical skills brought into question, it was hard to take, and tears welled into his big brown eyes while the other doctors kept laughing at him. It would not matter what he said. They would all see him as some monster or some toy. No matter what he did.

Not being able to take it anymore, Chopper jumped down from his seat, and ran out of the room, just wanting to get back to the ship, and away from this vile laughter.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Franky stood by Robin's side, waiting for the woman to get finished looking though a stack of books, his large arms loaded down with bags of the books she had already purchased along with his own items.

Through the safety of his black sunglasses Franky looked up at the blue sky, and wondered yet again, for the hundredth time today, on how to ask Robin on a date.

_I was just thinking maybe since you drink coffee and I drink cola and they both being liquids we could get a drink or something? _

The large blue haired man bristled at that thought. Oh that was just so not super at all! When had he become so lame? He never use to have trouble with girls before … then again Nico Robin was no girl, she was a woman… a real lady. One of the reasons he liked her so much. She was just different from the rest. Robin knew the hardships of life, and the struggles to do what you have to, to get by in the world.

So what was stopping him from asking her out? He had the weird feeling she was already involved with someone. To pinpoint it more accurately … Nami. While Franky would have normally given his left nut to see something like that … he was too engrossed in the thought that it would mean his chances with Robin were down the drain, because that would mean Robin liked girls, and not guys.

Franky sighed heavily. If only he had the guts to ask her something as personal as whether she was seeing anyone.

Robin looked up from the latest book she had in hand and over to her present company. "I'm sorry Franky-san, if this is to dull for you, if you wish to catch up with the others I will not be offended." she politely offered. The man had been a real saint. While most men would bitch about shopping with a woman, Franky had done none of that. Nor had he acted overly flamboyant or smothering and fussing over her like a certain cook would have. It really made her kinda wish she was not with Nami. The redhead was wonderful and all and she would never wish to hurt the navigator. It's just there was something about Franky.

Sure he was a pervert most days, yet there was something endearing about the way he was such a pervert. That trait really was quite odd, and caused Robin's own mischievous tendencies to act up more often when with him. He was also a kind soul that understood the hardships life often brought to one's doorstep. He had lived though his own hardships like her, and had been led down the darker roads of life. Another reason she also got along so well with Nami, yet while the girl had suffered horribly like Franky, there was a very big difference between the two that was underlined and in bold print, try as Robin might however, she could not read what it was. It was most frustrating on her part.

Franky jerked his head back to Robin, "Eh no, no I'm fine. I was just thinking." he quickly explained.

Robin arched a brow, "You seem to be doing a lot of that today. Anything in particular?"

Franky stared at the woman. It would be the perfect time now to ask, with her asking him something so personal and all. Still he had to play this cool. He lifted one of one of his large weighed down arms, to use a finger to push up his shades up on top of his head, so he could look her in the eye. "I was just thinking about …" not so fast, ease into it, he told himself. "I was thinking about the crew, and the relationships they have. Like how Swordsman and Cook-bro have something going on yet it's pretty clear Straw-hat has a soft spot for Cook-bro."

A small smile came to her lips, "My, I did not think you were one for such gossip Franky-san." she playfully teased.

Franky blushed, and had to look away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not really gossip really … just knowing one's nakama … it's good to know things about others your out to sea with." he tried to smooth over. He didn't want her thinking he was into such things as gossip, even though it was fun time to time.

Her smile widen as she saw the blush, she had caused to come to his cheeks, and turned her own head back down to the book she held in hand. "I suppose you're right. So I guess this often means you think of the men on the ship in such ways?" she questioned carefully. Even if she was taken at this time, it still would be nice to know if Franky had a crush on anyone…maybe hopefully … her?

Turning his head back around the cyborg blinked at her. "Whaa? Whoa, whoa now! It's nothing like that! I was just meaning …well I think about other people in the crew, and I didn't mean I think about what they do with each other!" he waved his arms franticly.

The action of his arms waving accidentally crashed one large arm into a little girl that was behind him in the busy street market. The little girl cried out, and tried to grab to the thing that had hit her, to keep from falling but as she did, a rip was heard. The glove that acted like skin over Franky's right hand came off, and tore a little bit as the little girl landed on her butt, on the ground.

The small child looked at the glove in her hand and blinked at it. The man's skin had come off!

"Eh … woops sorry about that chibi-chan." Franky smiled, and reached down with his metal hand to help the girl up, but as he did, the little girl screamed and threw up her arms, as if to protect her self.

Everyone in the market place now turned to look at them, and the mother of the child rushing quickly to scoop up her little girl, as Franky stood back up, and took a step back. The mother held the child to her chest, and glared at Franky.

"What do you think you were trying to do to her you pervert!" she yelled, and many people now surrounded Franky and Robin.

"Oi! Wait a tick, it was just an accident." Franky tried to explain.

"Mommy, mommy! His skin came off!" said the little girl waving the glove about.

The mother took the glove, and looked at it, then at Franky and his uncovered hand, and her eyes narrowed with the rest of the crowd. "Oh no darling he is just one of those robots …you know like your brother's toy." The mother tried to comfort.

A tick formed on the side of Franky's head, "I'm a cyborg" he then clarified, yet snuffed out the rest of his anger since it was him at fault for scaring the kid after all.

The little girl stopped with her tears and looked at the cyborg. With someone like him she could crush her brother's toys and make him think twice before burning her dolls again. "Can we buy him?"

"Oh Kita, no honey. Things like him are for only big people to use, besides those things can never be trusted, he might hurt you again." came the mother's cooing voice.

Franky was shocked at what was being said to the little girl by her mother. Robin as well was not sure what to say at this moment, but place a hand on one of Franky's arms.

"But if we became friends…" the little girl tried.

"Sweetie machines can't love or understand friendship. They can only be used. They are just things, and that kind of machine is too dangerous for little girls as sweet as you." the mother smiled to her child.

Franky just stared all the more. He wanted to yell, to bitch to scream at the woman, but it was a woman trying to comfort her child that he had scared. Slowly his head turned to look around at the crowd glaring at him.

The mother turned her head now to Robin, "You really should be more careful when bring in your machines to town. He could seriously hurt someone." the lady huffed.

Franky felt so small right then. Everyone was looking at them, and now for Robin to be drawn in it. It would do no good to say something back to people like this, and a fight was out of the question due to the kid there, no matter how bad Franky wanted to pop that lady in the face. So he did the only thing he could. He turned on his heel, "Let's go." he said darkly to Robin, and as he started to walk away the crowd parted for him widely, yet calling out things to him, that he tried dearly not to hear, else he would seriously lose his cool.

Robin watched Franky head off, and once the man was out of earshot she turned back to the woman, and held out a hand for the glove the lady still held. It took a moment before the lady understood the request, but quickly gave it to Robin when it dawned on her.

The historian held the ripped glove in her hands, and frowned at it before letting her dark blue eyes look back up at the woman. "And you should be wiser as to what you teach your child." Robin then said coldly.

As the woman said something else that Robin chose not to listen to, the historian simply turned on her heel, and hurried to catch up with Franky, the man's glove held tightly to her chest.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Zoro turned around in a circle and frowned, where in the hell was that butcher shop? The stupid shitty-cook had started flirting with that stupid girl at that flower stand and, Zoro not wanting to wait around all day had gone off to by himself. Yet now he was lost … not that he would ever admit it.

The swordsman scratched his head as he walked down an alleyway. Behind him on the main street ran by, Usopp, Nami and Luffy being chased large and angry crowd.

Having sworn he had heard Lully's laughter he turned around only to see the faint trails of a dust cloud roll by. The swordsman cocked a brow, and then shrugged it off. He must be hearing things or something. As he turned back around he was a bit startled to see that creepy kid from earlier. Dai, Zoro thought the kid had said his name was.

The kid was sitting on top of a trashcan wrapping up his knee with a bandage, it already bleeding through.

Zoro not the cold hearted bastard some thought him to be, took a step to the kid, "Hey….what happened?" he questioned forgetting how odd it was the kid was suddenly just there since the boy was hurt and all.

Dai looked up at the man with tears in his eyes. It looked like he was trying to fight back the tears and keep a brave face. "I just had some trouble at the docks, some stupid sailor pushed me." sniffled the boy, and used the back of his hand to wipe at his runny nose.

The docks? Crap now that he thought about it, he could hear the ocean, and that shitty butcher shop was on the other side of town from the docks. He was never going to beat the cook there at this rate.

"Are you lost? I thought you where going to the butcher's shop with your friend … the one with the funny odd bounty picture." Dai asked.

Zoro could not help but grin a bit at the kid's choice words about the bounty posted for the ero-cook. "Ano…" he then tried to think. He was not really lost now that he knew where he was.

"If you want I can take you there. My next job is over that way now." offered the kid, and rubbed at his teary eyes more.

"Suit yourself." Zoro simply shrugged, yet was rather relived he didn't have to ask for directions or anything.

The boy jumped down from the trashcan, and cried out in pain, going down onto his one good knee.

The swordsman moved over to the kid quickly, "Hey now take it easy." he bent down, and the boy covered his hands over his wounded knee hiding it from Zoro's gaze, him being so close up.

"It's nothing." Dai assured, and tried to get up, but went back down again wincing in pain.

Zoro frowned and turned around, "Come on …get on my back." he offered the kid. He would have the kid first show him where the others were, so Chopper could help the kid out. The cook would just have to wait at the butcher shop for him….that is if he ever got done flirting with that stupid girl.

"Huh… Oh thanks!" said the kid sounding so relived, and got onto the swordsman's back, Zoro's hand coming behind himself to help support the kid.

"You all set?" Zoro questioned as he stood up only to feel cold metal pressed to the temple of his head.

Dai had taken out a gun from inside his cloak, and now held it to the swordsman. "I am now… and you will not be going to the butcher shop, but to the marines, and don't try anything funny! I don't have to take you in alive! One wrong move and you'll be as good as dead. Got it?"

Zoro was mentally kicking himself. He had seen all the warnings signs that something like this could happen, but he had given into that weakness in him, and fallen for the trap. "Look kid … you really don't want to do this." he said rather calmly for someone who head a gun to their head.

"Oh yes I do! Your bounty may not be the highest, but you can't shoot the captain, him being all rubber! So I will have to settle for you." explained the kid, making it clear he had split them up on propose.

Frowning Zoro repeated himself, "You really don't want to do this." He didn't want to have to hurt the kid, but he was not going to be turned in to the marines either.

"You should listen to him." a voice came from behind them.

The kid urged Zoro to turn so they could see the person, and to Zoro's surprised it was the ero-cook with a gun of his own in hand, and aimed to the kid, most likely to scare the kid. It was a good plan if it could work. Then they would not need to hurt kid.

"Get out of our way!" ordered Dai.

"Put the gun down and I will." offered Sanji, as he puffed out a cloud of smoke from the lit cigarette hanging in his mouth.

The blonde had been talking to the sweetest little flower, when he had realized the stupid Marimo was nowhere in sight. He then had spent near an hour looking for the bastard in the large city, only now to find him hostage to the kid from before.

"No way!" yelled out the kid.

"This is rather pathetic of you Marimo, getting captured by a kid and all." Sanji joked hoping to buy time for the kid to get to scared, and make the right choice of giving up, and make a run for it.

"Oi! What was that crap cook?" Zoro questioned with a tick on the side of his head glaring at the blonde before him.

The kid's hand started to shake, "I'll do it! I'll really shot him!"

"But if you did that, then you would still have to deal with me." Sanji pointed out now, ignoring the swordsman for the time.

"I'll shoot you too!" answered the kid.

"Ah but I'm much smarter than the Marimo there, it might not be so easy to kill me." replied the cook. He was not so worried. The kid had seemed nice, and Nami had taken such a strong liking to him. She would never be so wrong about a judge of character, besides this was only a kid.

A sinister smile slipped to the child's face morphing it for a split second to something of pure evil, then was back to that sweet baby face, as he cocked the gun, his finger then tightening on the trigger.

Sanji's mouth opened wide, and his cigarette dropped out and to the ground. The kid was really going to do it. He was going to kill Zoro!

The gun shot rang out in the alleyway giving off a faint echo of the small blast. Sanji felt his heart hammering in his chest, as he watched that small figure fall from Zoro. The blonde not even realizing he had pulled the trigger on his gun till that moment Dai fell to the ground.

Zoro stood there with wide eyes, matching the one visible blue eye in front of him that held surprised horror in it. Quickly coming to his senses Zoro whipped around, and bent down to the little figure, and checked to see if there was anything he could do.

Sanji watched the swordsman bend down to the small figure … that child, as blood pooled out from the little body, and onto the dirt ground underneath. The blood thick and dark as it wetted the dirt, slowly sneaking its way into the earth.

"Cook ... Cook … Sanji!" Zoro then yelled trying to get the blonde's attention.

Sanji looked away from all that blood, and to the swordsman. A look on his face as if just realizing the other man was there. They stared at each other then for a moment before the cook gulped down a breath of air, "Is he … is he …" he could not ask it, he just could not ask it!

"He is dead." Zoro said softly with a frown on his face. At seeing the cook pale so quickly he got up and moved over to the other man. "You did what you had to." he then said.

Sanji shook his head feeling sick with himself. It had just been a kid! Not that he wanted Zoro to die but it … it … he didn't have words to explain this.

Zoro reached out, and cupped the blonde's cheek. He was not one for endearments, but at times like this, even he could be compassionate, especially for his lover. "Cook you did what we needed to have done. There is no shame in that."

Sanji looked down to the gun in his hand and let it drop to the dirt. "He was just a kid Zoro…" his mind now reeling, trying to play out in his head how he could have done something else, said something to make the kid stop. Maybe he should have just followed them and broke Zoro out when the kid handed Zoro to the marines. Maybe he should have tried to sneak up on the kid and knock him out. What had he been thinking trying to get the kid to back out of it on his own!

"Oi! Look at me … we need to get out of here. People will come soon and it won't be good for us to be here." Zoro spoke, somehow getting through to the blonde.

Together the two fled from the crime, and with Sanji so out of it, Zoro ended up having to lead the way, thus it took a long while before they two made their way back to the ship, them being the last ones to arrive.

"Saaanji! Zoooorooo!" cried out Luffy waving at them from Mini Merry.

As the two men got in the small boat Usopp questioned them, "Hey I thought you two went to the butchers shop."

Zoro looked to Sanji who was still rather out of it. "Bad stock, or so the shit cook said, we will just get some at the next island."

Luffy's smile had faded from his face, as he looked between his first mate, and his cook. He could tell something big had happened, but was not sure what.

"That's fine with me. Let's just get out of here." Franky muttered.

"Yeah." agreed Chopper.

"Wait! Dai has not seen us off yet." Nami said and craned her neck to see if she could see the boy coming or not.

Sanji flinched at the name, and Zoro was quick to take action covering for the cook, "Log pose will set soon right? We should go."

Nami frowned. She had wanted to see the kid once more, but she guessed Zoro was right. "Yeah ok…"

"Bushido-san, did you get hurt? There is a bit of blood on your shoulder." Robin then questioned as they rode in Mini Merry back to the ship, where they could see an overjoyed Brook waving at them.

Zoro frowned watching Sanji become paler still due to Robin's words. "No I must have got it at the butcher shop." he lied.

Robin raised a manicured brow, and looked to Sanji, and then back to Zoro, she could tell something was not right here.

The crew then made it back onto the ship, and set sail with no complications. Nothing out of the ordinary … for them at least. The skies were clear, with a good steady breeze that gave way to help them make good time towards the next island, which they were on course for.

*_End Flashback_*

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

* * *

**A/N's:** Bit of a longer chapter this time. I tend to vary on chapter size, depending what I feel the story needs in the chapter. Hopefully it does not bug you guys. ^.^;

Also might not update too often, as this is a side project, but I will do my best to not make the wait too long for these chapters.

Now that you have read what happened the day before, while you all wait for me to get out the next chapter, might I suggest you re-read the first chapter again (as well don't forget to play the music with it) and you might feel better towards the first chapter with now having this info from the 2nd chapter. I put it in this order to draw in attention, and make people question what the heck is going on here. Plus I thought it was a good opening to set the mood for the course of this story.

Ramblings of an author got to love them heh.

_Next Chapter_ ~ We get back to the singing! And the fog clears up to reveal where they are.

I look forward to your reviews of what you thought of this chapter!

^.^

**Review Replies: **

**Neko11** - Hope this was not to long a wait and that you still wish to keep an eye on the story. Thanks for the review!

**HealingNymph **- Awe I'm honored I could move you so much with just my first chapter. Thanks so much for the review!

**~ Advertising ~**

Make sure to check out my other stories while waiting for more on this story!

**The Laws of Love** - _Summary_: A badly in debt cook gets mixed up in a secret war of Vampires vs. Werewolves causing his life to be put on the line. Will Law's love be enough to save Sanji or will the vampire turn a blind eye and keep ignoring his cold dead heart? AU / Yaoi / LawxSanji (MAIN PROJECT Just starting out on)

I got all the Supernovas as vampires and all of CP9 as the Werewolves. Fun stuff! I hope to toss tons of gore into that story!

For those of you who are more into humor then horror may I recommend …

**Sanji's Prank Calls** - Where …you guessed it, Sanji prank calls all your favorite and lest favorite characters of One Piece.

**BURN BABY BURN** - A fun new project I recently just started on, where I and Ace poke fun of things in fanfics, ranging in just talking, taking letters from the reviewers, and even skits.

**Oh and Big News!**

My forum, _The Yaoi Supernova Authors Guild_ has its first contest up! So make sure you go check that out and try and win a shitty prize hehe. You can get to the link by going to my profile (up top) and clicking on the marked link 'My Forums' and that will take ya right to it!

_Thanks for reading all my shitty comments._

_See ya next time!_

^.^


	3. Chapter 3 She Don't Want the World

**A/N's:** I now have a Beta Reader for this story!~ **Feral Inari**, please treat her with kindness and if you could, check out her amazing stories and art too! You won't be disappointed!

**Song:** She Don't Want the World **By:** 3 Doors Down

We now pick up in the story where we left off in chapter 1.

* * *

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

- Chapter 3 / She Don't Want the World

"Sugoi!" cried out Luffy seeming to forget all about the heartache he had just suffered through, but if anyone could bounce back as fast as that from something like the most recent occurrence it was Luffy. "Shishishi, lets do it again!"

The crew stared blandly at their captain in disbelief, Usopp then raising a hand to object, "Oi, oi! That's was way to fast!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked seeming to be clueless to what Usopp was fussing about.

That all took a backseat however when Chopper noticed something, and cried out in terror, "AHHH!"

"Chopper!" Nami said in concern and moved over to the little reindeer.

The crew then crowded around their doctor as he showed them his arms. "What is it?" he asked, showing matching golden, glowing markings on both of the insides of his wrists.

"Eh? Let me see." Nami demanded reaching down to take hold of Chopper, only to gasp out in fear as she noticed the same marks on herself. This got everyone looking to their own wrists to find the same markings.

"We're all going to die!" cried out Usopp in panic, only to get hit in the face by Nami and fly backwards into the sofa with a crash.

"Not helping!" the Navigator growled out in a fury of darkened eyes and sharp teeth.

Robin examined the markings on her own wrists, "They look to be in the shapes of musical notes. Nami-san, you said that man in that underground shrine spoke of a cruse?"

Distracted by Robin, Nami's anger faded and she came up to the older woman's side as she nodded in reply, "Yeah, but he was just trying to scare us away from taking the treasure, most likely not wanting to go up against Luffy."

"Maybe, but never the less I think I should take another look at that golden shamisen," Robin stated.

"Mm, ok its still in our room," Nami said, and then lead the way for the older woman. As they left the room she called back to the others, "Just sit tight, we will be right back."

"Hai, Nami-swan!" came Sanji's reply as Robin and Nami moved down the halls.

The walk to the girls bunk was a quick one and done in silence. While it was normal for Robin to not say anything, Nami was quiet due to turning over questions in her mind about Robin and Franky.

As they reached the room Nami opened the door and headed to her side of the room where she had stashed away her new treasure. Pulling it out of the corner from her near by personal treasure chest, she unwrapped it from the sheet she had placed it in and offered it to Robin.

Taking the shamisen Robin sat down on the corner of her bed as she turned the instrument over in her hands and put her wrist to the side so compare, "Just as I thought, the markings on the back are the same as the ones we all have on our wrists."

"Eh? You don't think we were really cursed do you Robin?" Nami asked.

Before the historian could reply Luffy's energetic voice was heard, "Yay the fogs cleared!"

"Baka! Don't just go running around as you please!" snapped Sanji only for a loud crash to follow.

"Shishishi, found you Zoro!" Luffy laughed.

"I wasn't lost!" yelled Zoro.

"That's a first."

"What was that shit cook?"

Nami sighed and hung her head down, "Those guys…" she then got up and hurried out to the deck and tracked down all three of the trouble makers and gave them each lumps on the head.

"Honestly can't you guys ever learn to behave," scolded the navigator.

"Oi Nami! An island is just up ahead!" called out Usopp from the crow's nest.

"Nani? But the next island is still supposed to be a week away," she replied with a soft frown on her face.

Brook now joined Usopp in the crow's nest calling down, "Yohoho, I think we got turned around because that's the same island as yesterday, unless my eyes deceive me. That is if I had eyes to deceive me. Yohoho SKULL JOKE!"

Franky's right eye twitched at the bad joke but other than that ignored it, "Well with the fog now cleared up enough we can set the Sunny back on course!"

Nami nodded, "Let's do that then."

"But Nami what about these markings and the singing?" Chopper asked with worry.

Nami looked to little doctor through the now light fog, "Eh? Ah don't worry Chopper I'm sure it was just a fluke."

"Are you sure Nami?" Chopper questioned wanting to trust in the Navigator's words but still feeling a bit unsure of this all.

"It was just singing, what ever bad happened from just singing? And the marks I'm sure will wash right off!" Nami tried to assure, maybe herself more then anyone.

Chopper smiled, "Yeah! I did not think of that! I'll go try to wash mine off right now!"

Nami smiled then turned to the other, "Alright lets get this ship moving again, Franky gets back on course for the next island!"

"You got it sis!"

"Luffy, Zoro and Sanji get to the sails I want to catch that wind that's coming in! It will give us a boost in speed to get going."

"Yosha!"

"Hai Nami-swaan!"

The three then hurried off to man the sails as Franky hurried to the wheel. Getting to the wheel however he found all the controls stuck. "What the …" try as he might he could not get anything to budge. Yet that did not keep the ship from now moving again, only it was going the wrong way.

"What are you guys doing!" cried out Nami, as the ship started back to the island they had just came from yesterday.

"Eh, sorry Nami-san but nothing up here will move," said Sanji as he tried to even get a rope undone but it was like it was cemented down.

"Same up here," called Franky.

"Tch … I'll get it moving," said Zoro near by Sanji and drew a sword out. With a clean strike he brought down his sword on the rope Sanji was trying to undo.

"Gah! You shitty bastard you could have cut off my hand!"

Ignoring the cook Zoro blinked and looked at the cut he had just made. "Mm odd …" he remarked as the rope stayed where it was but the cut was clear to see. Zoro did not get to study it any closer than that as a kick came flying at his head making Zoro have to pull out another sword to block it.

"You shitty Marimo, I'll teach you!"

"Tch, like you could," grinned Zoro, and a fight then broke out in a clash of fast kicks and sword swings.

Nami sighed again as Luffy dropped down by her side.

"I guess the Sunny just wants us to go back to the island," Luffy said.

Franky came over to join the pair and shook his head, "No. I don't think the Sunny has anything to do with it."

"He is right," said Robin just now coming to join the other on deck with the shamisen in one hand and a book in the other. "In one of the books I picked up from the market yesterday on the island, I found a story pertaining to a golden shamisen whose owner was forced to play for greedy emperor who kept the musician chained up."

As Robin started the tale the others came down to circle around her, even Chopper who had, had no luck washing the mark off.

"The emperor had taken the musician away from all she loved, her husband and even her children, never allowing her outside to see them or them to see her. The emperor became obsessed with her as no one had a greater skill in singing and playing instruments, nor was it claimed that anyone could match her beauty. The emperor soon had her family killed and orders set for a wedding. She was to become his new wife. When word of this reached her she fell into deep depression, and on her wedding night took her own life."

"That's so sad!" cried out Chopper with tears and snot running down his face. Usopp nodded in agreement, much in the same state as the others were, minus Zoro.

"That truly breaks my heart, if I had a heart to break," Brook only half joked as he was too busy sobbing.

"What are you looking at, I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye!" Franky cried at Robin, rubbing at his leaking eyes and then sniffled up a string of snot while putting his shades back into place.

Robin smiled to the large man and went on to add, "But the story does not end there. With the anger and hatred the musician carried in her heart to the underworld she was transformed into a demon. The emperor had built a shrine for his late wife and daily would come to weep for his loss there. He wanted more than anything for her return and to never be without her and her lovely music again. One night he got just that. The musician returned to the land of the living and to take her revenge. She cursed him, sealing up his soul inside of her golden shamisen so he could forever be a part of her music. Her bloodlust did not end there however; she took her anger out on the rest of the town as well for not coming to the aid of her or her family against the evil ruler."

Everyone was hanging on the last word Robin spoke but when she did not go on it was Usopp that asked with shaking knees, "What happened? What did she do to the town's people?"

Robin gave a simple shrug as if not bothered by any of it, "That I do not know. The story ends there. However …" sprouting a few more arms she opened the book to the drawing of the golden shamisen and it looked just like the one she held in one of her other hands.

"Ahh we really are cursed!" cried out Chopper in alarm.

"It would seem so," Robin confirmed.

Everyone then turned to Nami.

A large sweat drop broke out on the side of the Navigator's face as she laughed nervously, "How was I supposed to know the cruse was real?" With one hand rubbing the back of her head and the other waving to the rest of the crew, "Never mind that now anyways, what's important is we figure out what we are going to do."

"Girly is right, as we are now, we can't get Sunny to sail back on course," said Franky.

"Why don't we just give the golden shamisen back? That will end the curse right?" asked Chopper.

"Whaa? We can't give back my treasure!" cried Nami in alarm.

"Besides that Daichi guy said he would kill us if we try!" Usopp whimpered out in fear.

"Hn. Bring him on! I'll take him out," Zoro spoke up with a feral grin.

Sanji reached over to poke at Zoro's gut making the swordsman wince in pain, "I don't think you would be much use in a real fight yet," remarked Sanji with a calm ease.

"Sanji is right Zoro, you still need time to heal your wounds from Thriller Bark," Chopper said with authority.

Luffy scratched the side of his head, "He didn't seem so tough, maybe we can just talk to him and have him take it back."

Zoro said nothing just crossed his arms and pouted.

Nami was pouting as well, "Can't we find another solution?"

"Yosha! It's settled then; we return the shamisen back to the island! Sanji! Pack lots of pirate bentos for the trip!" Luffy ordered making everyone get ready.

Sanji smiled and gave a single nod as he lit up a cigarette and headed to the kitchen while Nami sulked away to get the treasure map she had won yesterday.

Franky moved to go get the Mini Merry ready but paused to watch Robin speak with Chopper and Brook. She was so different from other women, and very different from Nami. Robin always seemed to enjoy the simple things in life, and would never be greedy over something as frivolous as treasure.

The markings on Franky's wrist glowed and he felt an irresistible pull as music started up all around the ship from everywhere yet…at the same time…nowhere.

Franky pushed up his shades unto his head and leaned back to the railing of the ship as he gazed at Robin. Without warning Franky's voice came out with the overwhelming feelings he had for the woman, "_The open wound she hides, she just keeps it bundled up, and never lets it show. She can't take much more of this, but she can't let it go, and that's ok, she don't want the world."_

So much they had shared in late night talks, or in near death situations. Franky telling her about his days with Tom and what a father the man had been like to him, Robin telling him about her romance with Crocodile, or so-called romance. She had wanted someone and he having a need for her talents had been willing to act the part, but that's all, just acting the part and it had been so easy for Robin to tell.

"_All the things she says, while he's just lying there, without someone to hear her cry. She slips off into a dream, about a place to hide, and that's ok, she don't want the world_."

He had such respect for the woman having been through so much and still be able to hold her head up. So much had been taken from Robin, and just about all that had been given to the woman had been fake. He would never forgive Crocodile for the way he has used her even if she claimed she had been using him too.

"_This love she feels, everything she's ever known, or ever thought was real, seems like it's been thrown away, now how's she gonna live. It's ok, she don't want the world_."

If it had not been for Luffy and Nami at first she would have never made it. So willing had she been to give up her life but Luffy saved her… and Nami did too she had claimed yet never elaborated on how Nami had helped. It was why Franky questioned if Robin and Nami had more of a relationship than what he and the others saw.

His dark eyes went on to watch the slender raven-haired beauty as she then separated from Brook and Chopper, leaving the shamisen in Brook's care as she went over to take a seat in a lawn chair and read the book still in her hand. No doubt looking for more clues to the predicament they were all in.

"_Those words he never spoke, haunt her life, like the memories, of all the times before she tried to show him love, while he would only ask for more, but it's ok, she don't want the world_."

Everyone around the ship went on with their tasks at hand of getting ready to go ashore to the island again. None of them paying Franky any mind as if breaking out in song was a normal thing. Well it sort of was for this ship, but not to this degree with music playing from unseen instruments.

"_Softly in her sleep, pictures of the life she's longing for slowly appear. She's seen them all before, but somehow never quite this clear. She just smiles, she don't want the world_."

Franky really hoped Robin was happy now here on this crew. Hoped that him being here too, made her happy as well. Robin did not open up much but when she did one could see the layer upon layer of pain within her, along with a well hidden need for someone to repair them. He swore he had the tools for the job, if he would just be granted the chance.

"_This love she feels, everything she's ever known, or ever thought was real, seems like it's been thrown away, now how's she gonna live. It's ok, she don't want the world_," Franky sang on, letting his voice raise to the heavens on the impact of how much he felt for the woman.

Pushing away from the railing he took a step towards where Robin sat, seemingly oblivious like the rest of the crew to the deep feelings pouring through Franky's veins.

"_A brand new morning shines, as she wakes up alone again, this time to face the day. She swears there's time to make it, as she simply walks away, and it's ok, she don't want the world_," he finished letting the song come to a sad end with an unfulfilling sensation within himself. Making him feel worse, his desire for the woman much worse than when he had begun.

As the music ended the others around him paused now in their actions as if just noticing the difference.

"Eh, Franky were you singing, just now?" Nami questioned.

"Huh …" Franky's face tinted red realizing the fact now too.

Blinking Robin tilted her head to the side, "Do you know what triggered it by chance Franky?"

The large man whipped around giving the woman his back as he pushed his shades back down, his face nearly glowing it was so red. "I huh … I don't remember," he lied, ever so embarrassed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

* * *

**A/N's:** Woot! Finally got out another chapter to this story. I know for those of you who have been waiting it's been months, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll do my best to at lest get a chapter out for this story once a month from now on. ^.^

I also hope the wait was not a disappointment. *rubs her head* Haha Franky and Robin seem to be taking over this story. I promise to add in more yaoi goodness but I think I'll be letting the Franky and Robin yummyness go on to shine as well. Hope you all don't mind. AND YES! RobinxCrocodile mention because that shit is just hot and funny and you know its cannon! XD

As well I still want to hear song picks from you guys! I need more music for this story! List me some songs you think would be good, or just some favorite songs of yours. Who knows if I'll use it but it might give me ideas! ^.^

_Next Chapter_ ~ More of Sanji's and Zoro's romance is shown and one of them will be singing next! Can you guess who?

_Reviews = Love_

^.^

**Review Replies:**

**Neko11** - Yes Sanji is very upset with himself for having to kill the kid. It's important to not forget about that bit with Sanji.

**School Escapee** - Yup the whole town is very messed up! As to Dai and Daichi *grins* maybe they are maybe they aren't, you will just have to keep reading to find out. =P

**MissDilemma** - Lol yeah everyone had a tough time on the island but Nami, but a little secret, Nami's tough time has still yet to come. ^.~

**Dandy-red** - Thank you so much! I hope you're still with me and enjoying the story so far hon. ^.^

**Barablu** - *blushes like crazy* Awe you always notice so much in my stories! It's always such an honor to have you review them!~ and yes that last bit Zoro sang was ultra-mean! Even Zoro thought so but that's just how music takes things sometimes, it maximizes your feelings. You can see how this will start to become a problem.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Inari-chwan's Corner: ***Falls over from reading so much* I can't put Lolly's stories down! IF YOU HAVE YET TO READ LOLLY'S OTHER WORK *Points firmly in the direction of Lolly's profile* GO READ MORE!


End file.
